


Goodbye

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, Gen, Iruka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Tears ran down his face as he refused to let go.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> Soooo, I made this art piece for the Edo Tensei prompt for Iruka Week 2021, and then I saw Magnus challenge us in the Umino Hours discord to make 100 world drabbles for the event... Well... Who am I to resist a challenge?

He and the others fought hard when Kabuto returned and attacked Genbu Island. 

When he died, he had not expected to walk amongst the living the very same day. And never had he felt such hate towards anyone when he was asked to kill the person dearest to him. 

Forced to stand in front of the boy, now grown to be a man his heart broke. Begging to be stopped, Naruto wouldn’t listen and tears ran down his face, refusing to let go. 

Luckily the jutsu came to an end.

Iruka smiled, because, at least he got to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
